El robo de Kid en Osaka
by Nairian
Summary: ACABADO. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, espero q os haya gustado y aunque esté acabado ya sabeis: R&R!
1. Un aviso de Kid

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
CAPITULO 1: UN AVISO DE KAITO KID  
  
Shinichi esperaba a Ran a la salida de clase, aburrido. (Vaya, hace ya tres meses que recuperé mi cuerpo y todo continua igual... ojalá pudiera explicarle a Ran todo, pero si lo hago seguro que se enfada). Shinichi miró el reloj, (ya llega tarde otra vez, como todos los viernes.).  
  
"¿Esperas a alguien, Kudo-kun?" Shinichi se giró y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver allí a un sonriente Heiji, seguido de Kazuha.  
  
"Espero a Ran, los viernes siempre sale tarde.¿pero qué haceis vosotros aquí?"  
  
"Estamos de visita", dijo su compañero.  
  
"Heiji quería venir a verte por un caso que lleva días intentando resolver y no puede", dijo Kazuha indiferente. Heiji se giró y la miró con enfado.  
  
"Lo que no sé es para que has venido tú, Kazuha", le reprochó el chico.  
  
"Bueno... si tú vas a tener entretenido a Kudo-kun durante un rato.yo hablaré con Ran-chan, hace mucho que no la veo", se excusó la chica.  
  
"Pero si hablais cada día por telefono", dijo Shinichi riendo, "Ran dice que estais al teléfono durante horas". Kazuha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Ran corrió hacia la entrada al ver allí a Shinichi, en compañía de Heiji y Kazuha.  
  
"Hola", dijo alegre, "Se nota que han terminado las clases... ¿ya estais de vacaciones?"  
  
"Desde ayer por la tarde", dijo Kazuha cogiendo a Ran del brazo y empezando a caminar con ella, "Será mejor que nos vayamos, los detectives tienen que cambiar opiniones... "  
  
"¿Eh?", Dijo Ran no muy conforme. "Shinichi, estaremos en la cafetería que hay en el centro, ¿vale?"  
  
"Vale, luego iremos para allá", dijo el chico suspirando. (Siempre que vienen estos dos me meto en un lio... ¿no tienen casa?).  
  
"¿Y bien? ¿Has progresado con Ran-chan?"  
  
"No... me gustaría decirle toda la verdad... pero se enfadaría demasiado. Por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho a Kazuha-chan? Parecía muy enfadada".  
  
"Ni idea", dijo Heiji encogiendose de hombros, "Últimamente siempre está así, se enfada conmigo por cualquier motivo... supongo que tenemos rachas, pero vayamos a lo importante, ¿has escuchado lo de Kid?"  
  
"Sí, tiene pensado robar este fin de semana una antigua pulsera".  
  
"Sí, esa pulsera es de una familia amiga de la mia.está en una gran mansión que casi siempre está vacía, ha estado allí durante años y no entendemos por qué Kid la quiere robar precisamente ahora", le explicó Heiji. "Sé que tú le tienes ganas a ese ladrón, así que vengo a invitarte a pasar el fin de semana en esa mansión".  
  
"¿Estás loco?", Dijo el chico alarmado, "Es cierto que quiero coger a Kid... pero este fin de semana Ran y yo teníamos que ir a Hokkaido... se lo prometí hace tiempo". "Bah, Kudo-kun, Osaka es más bonito que Hokkaido y ya fuimos hace tres meses, a Ran-chan no le importará"  
  
"Sabes... creo que empiezo a entender que Kazuha esté siempre enfadada contigo... ". Su amigo le miró sin entenderle.  
  
*****  
  
Sonoko, con quien se habían encontrado en la cafeteria, Ran y Kazuha pidieron unos granizados y fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas, bajo un ventilador. Ran había notado a su amiga un poco extraña, pero durante todo el camino no le había dado ocasión para preguntarle, pues se había dedicado a hablar solo ella y de cosas sin importancia. Ran observó que aquel era el momento ideal, pues Kazuha observaba por la ventana a varios chicos que jugaban a soccer, con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.  
  
"Kazuha-chan... hoy estás rara, ¿qué te pasa?" Su amiga pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.  
  
"Ran-chan, no me pasa nada, son imaginaciones tuyas", dijo intentando sonreir. "Ey, ¿esos chicos van a tu instituto?"  
  
"Sí, están en el equipo de Shinichi", dijo mirando por la ventana.  
  
"¿Me los presentas?", Dijo emocionada. "El de la izquiera es muy bien plantado.¿no crees?"  
  
"Sí, es muy guapo" dijo Sonoko emocionada.  
  
"Bueno, nunca me había fijado."  
  
"Claro, tú sólo tienes ojos para Kudo-kun", dijo Kazuha suspirando aburrida, "Oye Ran-chan.¿aún no te ha dicho nada?" "No, nada", dijo suspirando, "Hace tres meses que volvió y seguimos igual que cuando se fue... yo, pensé que me habría echado de menos o algo, pero me sigue tratando igual que antes, está extraño desde que fuimos a Hokkaido, pero lo demás sigue igual".  
  
"No tienes que preocuparte". Ran la miró extrañada. "Kudo-kun está esperando, es como si quisiera integrarse de nuevo... coger la confianza de antes... ya verás que en cuanto vea que tú no estás enfadada porque haya estado fuera tanto tiempo, seguro que te dice algo... " "Kazuha... " "Y sino, deberías decirselo tú.a veces no se dan cuenta de nada", la chica miró al suelo triste. "¿Seguro que es un consejo para Ran?" Preguntó Sonoko, mirándola extrañada.  
  
"¿Qué te ha hecho Hattori-kun esta vez?" Dijo Ran con enfado.  
  
"Nada", dijo secamente Kazuha, "Ese es el problema... él no me dice nada y yo empiezo a aburrirme... ". Ran la miró apenada, sin saber que decirle.  
  
"Si quieres hablar o desahogarte, ya sabes dónde me tienes". Su amiga le sonrió.  
  
"Es tan... raro. Kid le envió una carta a la familia Minesawa, es una familia poderosa en Osaka, tienen una gran mansión a las afueras y Kid les envió un aviso, diciendo que robaría una pulsera muy antigua", explicó Kazuha. "El otro día el padre y el hijo mayor fueron a casa de Heiji para pedirle a su padre que les ayudara.él se llama Aoshi".  
  
"¿Él?¿Quién, el padre? " Dijo Ran sin entender adónde quería llegar con aquella conversación.  
  
"No, el hijo... tiene veinte años y cuando entró y me vio, me sonrió dulcemente, mirandome directamente a los ojos", continuó su amiga. Ran la entendió. "Desde entonces no me lo quito de la cabeza... es como si Heiji ya no significara nada para mí y... no sé como comportarme con él, siempre acabo discutiendo para hablarle lo más mínimo". Kazuha suspiró llevandose las manos a la cabeza. "Estoy tan confusa... ¿qué haríais vosotras?"  
  
"No lo sé Kazuha-chan... ", Ran suspiró.  
  
"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar la invitación de Aoshi", dijo Sonoko dejando su vaso ya vacío encima de la mesa.  
  
"¿Eh?" La chica no parecía entenderla.  
  
"Bueno, allí tendrás a Hattori-kun y a Aoshi delante y podrás decidir quien te gusta más de los dos", dijo sonriendo. "Y yo puedo acompañarte... así te doy mi opinión... "  
  
"¡Sonoko!" La regañó Ran.  
  
"No, Ran-chan, ella tiene razón, venid las dos este fin de semana", dijo Kazuha más contenta. "Heiji le dijo al señor Minesawa que llevaría a otro detective que se ha enfrentado a Kid más veces".  
  
"Shinichi" dijo Ran suspirando.  
  
"Si Kudo-kun va, vosotras también", dijo su amiga con decisión.  
  
"¡Qué bien! Veré a Kid en acción.", dijo Sonoko suspirando contenta. "Yo me tengo que ir ya. Ran, llámame luego y dime como quedamos". "Sí... claro", dijo su amiga, intentando sonreir. (En realidad, no me apetece nada ir, pero Kazuha-chan se animó ante la idea de Sonoko... espero que todo salga bien).  
  
A las siete de la tarde, Heiji y Kazuha se despedían de sus dos amigos y quedaban en verse al día siguiente.  
  
"Bueno, pues mañana iremos a buscaros", dijo Heiji subiendose a su moto.  
  
"En la estación a las 10:30h., recuerdalo", dijo Shinichi asintiendo.  
  
"¿De verdad no importa si vamos?" Dijo Ran no muy convencida.  
  
"No, los Minesawa son buena gente", dijo Kazuha contenta.  
  
"Venga, sube a la moto o me voy sin ti". Heiji se puso el casco y arrancó, mientras Kazuha se ponía el suyo con enfado y subía tras él.  
  
"No lo dudo", murmuró. El chico suspiró y se marchó calle abajo a gran velocidad.  
  
"Estos dos.no cambiarán nunca, ¿verdad?" Dijo Shinichi suspirando.  
  
"Bueno, nosotros no hemos cambiado, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo ellos?" Dijo Ran empezando a caminar hacia su casa.  
  
"Je, je... claro", dijo él siguiendola. "Oye Ran, tú... ¿estás enfadada conmigo por qué me fui sin decirte nada y eso?"  
  
"Al principio sí, pero te echaba de menos y si no vuelves a irte, me da igual".  
  
"Ran... ", Shinichi la miró sonriendo. Ella continuaba caminando tranquilamente, por lo que la agarró del brazo y la paró.  
  
"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó extrañada.  
  
"Yo... yo también te he echado mucho de menos, siento no habertelo dicho antes" dijo él abrazándola. Ran no sabía como reaccionar. "Te prometo que no volveré a marcharme... por nada del mundo te volveré a dejar sola".  
  
"Shinichi", Ran le abrazó contenta.  
  
"Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, pero no sé como". Ran se separó de él, mirandole fijamente a los ojos sonriendole, por lo que Shinichi se sonrojó. "Ran.yo.yo te quiero, Ran, como algo más que a una amiga", (ya está, lo dije), pensó suspirando.  
  
"Shinichi", dijo ella acariciándole la cara con su mano. "Yo a ti también... siempre te he querido... siempre". Shinichi no pudo evitar más la tentación y la abrazó dándole un beso. Ran se separó con la cara roja. "Shinichi, estamos en mitad de la calle... " "Tienes razón, perdoname". El chico la cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar. "Vamos a mi casa... para hablar... ahora quiero estar contigo".  
  
Mientras tanto, Heiji conducía su moto a gran velocidad hacia Osaka. Empezaba a oscurecer y aún le quedaba media hora de camino. Tras él, Kazuha permanecía en silencio, lo que le extrañaba, ya que casi siempre iba hablando o se quejaba porque iba muy deprisa. Heiji aceleró para ver si le decía algo, pero como única respuesta la chica le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos agarrándose y con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda. El chico suspiró y encendió el faro de delante para ver mejor, pues había pocos vehículos más. (No lo entiendo.¿por qué no dice nada?), pensaba sin dejar de prestar atención en la carretera. (Que yo sepa no he hecho nada que pueda molestarle, desde que nos peleamos en Hokkaido voy con más cuidado y aun así, se enfada conmigo, esto es peor que antes... ). Heiji frenó en su casa y ambos bajaron de la moto. El chico la guardó en el garage y salió fuera.  
  
"Voy a avisar a mi madre y te acompaño a casa", dijo él caminando hacia la entrada.  
  
"No importa, no es muy tarde y no está tan lejos", dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó no muy convencido. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió un chico de unos veinte años, de pelo oscuro y corto, que al verles sonrió.  
  
"Buenas noches, Hattori-kun y Toyama-chan".  
  
"Buenas noches Aoshi-kun", dijo Heiji. "¿Te quedas a cenar?" "No, voy a la mansión... hoy pasaremos la noche allí para prepararlo todo, mañana vienen unos amigos, por eso vine a hablar con tu padre", dijo Aoshi.  
  
"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo extrañado el chico.  
  
"Mi padre ha decidido que no quiere tener a la policía por allí rondando". Sus dos compañeros se sorprendieron.  
  
"Pero así... Kid puede...", dijo Kazuha pensativa.  
  
"Bueno, con Hattori Heiji y su amigo de Tokio por allí, seguro que no pasa nada", dijo Aoshi bastante seguro. "Toyama-chan, ¿vendrás tú también?"  
  
"Sí, y como me dijiste que podía traer a unas amigas... he invitado a dos", dijo ella algo abergonzada.  
  
"No importa, cuantos más seamos, mejor", dijo el chico contento. "¿Ibas a tu casa?"  
  
"Sí, ya se me ha hecho tarde, y mañana tenemos que madrugar", explicó Kazuha.  
  
"Kazuha..."  
  
"Toyama-chan, te acompañaré", dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo a Heiji.  
  
"No... no importa Aoshi-kun...vivo cerca", dijo la chica nerviosa.  
  
"Por favor, llámame Aoshi, y no es una molestia, de verdad"  
  
Heiji observó como ambos iban calle abajo. (Kazuha parece más contenta.a sido ver a Aoshi y alegrarse. Además, me ha dicho que no le acompañara, ¿por qué deja que él sí le acompañe?)  
  
"Bah", suspiró el chico entrando en su casa.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: bueno, empieza mi segundo Fic, espero que este también os guste. Silver Lady, claro que puedes coger las imágenes de mi comu, pero, ¿por qué no te unes? Ahora hay más gente y está animado...^_^ R&R por favor!!!  
  
Mi grupo: 


	2. La Mansión de los Minesawa

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
A las 11:00h ya estaban todos de camino a la mansión de los Minesawa. Sonoko miraba asombrada las calles y la gente, tras la ventanilla del coche, pues aquella era la primera vez que estaba en Osaka. La chica se había sentado de copilota, junto a Hiroya Minesawa, el primogénito del señor Masato Minesawa. El joven, que se parecía mucho a su hermano menor Aoshi, había ido a buscarles personalmente a la estación, como también había ido a buscar una hora antes a Heiji y Kazuha a su casa.  
  
"¿Nunca has estado en Osaka?" Preguntó contento.  
  
"No, es la primera vez que vengo", dijo Sonoko emocionada. "Ran, antes de irnos tenemos que pedirle a Kazuha-chan que nos enseñe la ciudad".  
  
"Claro Sonoko", dijo la chica tras ella.  
  
"Vaya, ¡que mansión más grande!" Dijo su amiga al ver la casa frente a ella. Verdaderamente era grande; tenías dos pisos y ocupaba casi todo el terreno; fuera tenía una piscina, una pista de tenis y una terraza con barbacoa. Hiroya aparcó el coche frente a la entrada y todos bajaron.  
  
"Por favor, seguidme", dijo el chico entrando. El recibidor era enorme, con gran cantidad de cuadros y objetos de plata y oro.  
  
"Que cargado", murmuró Shinichi mirando a su alrededor.  
  
"Es normal que no vivan aquí", le contestó Ran en voz baja, cogiendole de la mano. "Tanta grandeza me hace sentir pequeñísima". El chico le sonrió, caminando hacia otra sala. Allí estaban ya sus dos amigos. Kazuha estaba sentada en un sofá de piel, mientras Heiji observaba una caja que había encima de la mesa de cristal, también sentado pero frente a la chica. En un sillón parecido a un trono, un hombre les miraba sonriendo.  
  
"Padre, estos son los chicos de Tokio", dijo Hiroya, "Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri y Sonoko Suzuki".  
  
"Encantado, podeis sentaros" dijo el hombre amablemente. "Yo soy Masato Minesawa, el padre de familia, y estos son mis hijos.a Hiroya ya le conoceis, y estos son Aoshi y Isako Minesawa". Ambos le dieron la bienvenida. La chica, Isako, parecía ser la que mejor se encontraba en aquella mansión, pues llevaba un bikini de apariencia cara y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su largo y rubio pelo estaba recogido en un moño muy bien hecho. Shinichi advirtió que aún faltaban dos personas más por presentar. Un chico y una chica de su misma edad. "Por último, estos son Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori, grandes amigos de la familia desde hace tiempo que están de vacaciones por aquí... también se quedarán el fin de semana".  
  
"No importa, de verdad", dijo Kuroba amablemente. "Nosotros sólo veníamos a saludar".  
  
"Por favor Kuroba-kun", dijo Isako sonriendo. "Aoko es una gran amiga mía.la conozco desde que era pequeña, insisto en que os quedeis y veais como un ladrón nos roba".  
  
"¡Isako!" Exclamó el padre con enfado. "¿Por qué no les enseñas a nuestras invitadas las habitaciones?"  
  
"Claro", dijo ella de nuevo sonriendo. "Seguidme chicas... podreis cambiaros y después si quereis os llevaré a hacer un tour por la casa". Las cuatro jóvenes siguieron a la anfitriona a otra sala, desapareciendo después por las escaleras.  
  
"Mira Kudo-kun", dijo Heiji señalando la caja. "Minesawa-san nos mostraba la pulsera que quiere robar Kid". Shinichi se sentó junto a él y vio una pequeña pulsera, más propia para una chica, fina y dorada aunque un poco sucia por el paso del tiempo.  
  
"¿Eso es lo que Kid quiere robar?" Preguntó Kaito, quitándole la pregunta de la boca a Shinichi. "Conozco la casa... hay cosas mucho más bonitas que esa pulsera".  
  
"Nosotros también nos sorprendimos bastante", dijo Aoshi riendo. "La verdad, ni si quiera sabía que esa pulsera existia".  
  
"Es una reliquia familiar", explicó Masato. "Que yo sepa, siempre nos ha pertenecido, y con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo belleza, pero aún así es de nuestra propiedad y no queremos perderla".  
  
"Tranquilo Minesawa-san" dijo Heiji contento. "Kudo-kun estuvo a punto de atraparlo hace poco, esta vez entre los dos le cogeremos, ¿verdad?"  
  
"C-claro..." dijo Shinichi, no muy convencido.  
  
"Que emoción" dijo Kaito mirando a Shinichi sonriente. "Al fín sabremos quien es Kid".  
  
Mientras, las chicas hacían una visita guiada por la gran mansión de los Minesawa. Cada una tenía habitación propia y era impresionante ver que ninguna era igual a la otra, cada una tenía un estilo y una decoración diferente.  
  
"Me encanta Isako", dijo Aoko saliendo al balcón de su habitación. "Esta habitación es mi favorita, y tú aún lo recuerdas."  
  
"Eres mi mejor amiga", dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Y hacía mucho que no veníamos por aquí".  
  
"¿Desde cuándo os conoceis?" Preguntó Sonoko mirando a las dos chicas.  
  
"Yo tenía seis años.y Aoko cinco la primera vez que nos vimos" explicó Isako. "Mi padre me hizo cargar con ella todo el día".  
  
"Y escapando de mí diste con los pasadizos, ¿verdad?" Dijo Aoko riendo contenta.  
  
"¿Pasadizos?" Preguntó Kazuha. "¿Hay pasadizos en esta mansión?"  
  
"Sí, mi abuelo los utilizaba para espiar a mi abuela cuando ella venía de visita.por aquel entonces no podían verse sin que la carabina estuviera delante, y por esos pasadizos mis abuelos se veían a escondidas y hablaban de muchas cosas". Isako suspiró. "Antes los chicos eran más románticos y atentos que ahora".  
  
"Desde luego", suspiraron Kazuha, Aoko y Sonoko a la vez. Las cuatro miraron a Ran.  
  
"¿No opinas eso?", Le preguntó Kazuha.  
  
"Ahora que recuerdo... en la estación os vi haciendo manitas", dijo Sonoko mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
"Sí, y justo antes de entrar al salón te soltó", añadió Aoko pensativa.  
  
"¿Te soltó?" Preguntó Isako. "Vaya, siempre hacen igual...les da vergüenza ir con la novia en público".  
  
"No", dijo enseguida Ran. "Fui yo quien le soltó...es a mí que me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que somos...."  
  
"¡Lo sois!" Exclamó Kazuha contenta. "Por fín se te declaró".  
  
"Sí, me dijo que no volvería a separarse de mí", explicó Ran contenta.  
  
"Ojalá cumpla su promesa", dijo Isako suspirando. De pronto sonrió. "Ey, ¿no os apetece saber qué están haciendo los chicos?"  
  
Heiji salió de su habitación y fue a la de Shinichi, que estaba justo a lado. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Su amigo se sentó en la cama pensativo.  
  
"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" Preguntó Heiji.  
  
"¿Por qué esa pulsera?" Pensó Shinichi en voz alta. "Aquí hay miles de cosas con mucho más valor...conociendo a Kaitou Kid, debería aspirar a algo mayor".  
  
"Hay algo raro en esta casa", añadió su compañero. "Me siento insignificante... no podré dormir en toda la noche pensando que me vigilan".  
  
"¿Qué te vigilan?", dijo Shinichi sonriendo.  
  
"Sí...es como en las películas, seguro que hay algún pasadizo secreto o algo así".  
  
"Apa Hattori-kun", dijo su amigo riendo. Frente a ellos, las chicas obserbaban por un pequeño agujero que había en la pared.  
  
"¿Creeis qué nos ha oido?" Preguntó Kazuha nerviosa. "Si Heiji se entera de que le espio..."  
  
"No nos ha visto, tranquila", dijo Isako. "Pero si no nos cayamos, nos oirá seguro".  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo de pronto Sonoko mirando por el agujero. En el balcón vio una figura vestida de blanco, impecable, con un sombrero que le tapaba el rostro. "Ese es..."  
  
"¡Kaitou Kid!" Exclamaron Shinichi y Heiji de pronto.  
  
"Vengo a avisaros...no intenteis detenerme" dijo Kid sonriendo. "Me llevaré la pulsera y todo lo que se ponga por delante, además, nunca me atrapareis...soy demasiado para vosotros".  
  
"Dios mio... ¿ese es Kid?" Preguntó Isako asustada.  
  
"Sí, le tengo muy visto" dijo Aoko suspirando.  
  
"Que guapo es" dijo Sonoko mirando otra vez por el agujero.  
  
"Nos veremos...cuando coja la pulsera vendré a despedirme de vosotros", Kid tiró una bomba de luz que hizo que sus dos adversarios se cubrieran la cara, al igual que Sonoko, que también quedó deslumbrada.  
  
"No puede ser, ¿dónde ha ido?" Dijo la chica buscando por toda la habitación.  
  
"Sonoko, para o nos oirán", le advirtió Ran.  
  
"¿Ahora como salimos?" Preguntó Kazuha miradno por el oscuro pasadizo en el que estaban. "Isako no está".  
  
Heiji y Shinichi corrieron hacia el balcón y se asomaron, pero allí ya no había nadie. El detective de Osaka suspiró maldiciendose.  
  
"Empezamos bien...ya sabe que estamos aquí, Kudokun".  
  
"Mejor, Hattori-kun", dijo Shinichi sonriendo. "Eso significa que está aquí".  
  
"¿Escondido en la casa?" Preguntó Heiji sin entenderle.  
  
"No, para nada...Kaitou Kid es uno de los invitados...o de los anfitriones".  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¿Y bien?¿Qué os ha parecido? Perdón si con este voy un poquito lenta, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, ^_^ Keiko, me alegro de que te guste, Erika, gracias por dejar review aquí y en mi gurpo, jejeje. R&R por favor!!! Y en el próximo capítulo: ¡En busca de Kid! Momento Kaito-Aoko, Heiji cada vez más celoso y Kazuha va por el mismo camino...¿¿¿Isako ha besado a Heiji???  
  
Mi grupo: 


	3. Lejos de ti

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
Isako corría por los pasadizos, siguiendo una capa blanca que en cada esquina desaparecía. Era obvio que aquel Kid conocía demasiado bien los pasadizos...no podía ser otra persona. (Al fín, al fín has vuelto...y al fin serás mio). Siguió corriendo hasta que vio una luz. Había abierto una puerta y había llegado a una sala de la cual no había escapatoria, pues era el salón y allí estaban su padre y sus hermanos. Salió del pasadizo ansiosa, pero allí no había nadie. Su hermano Aoshi estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando unos papeles junto con Kuroba.  
  
"Aoshi, ¿dónde está él?" Preguntó ella nerviosa.  
  
"¿Quién?" Dijo extrañado. En ese momento entraron las chicas, acompañadas de Heiji y Shinichi.  
  
"Isako, ¿dónde te has metido?" Dijo Aoko extrañada.  
  
"Al final las hemos tenido que sacar nosotros", dijo Heiji riendo. "No tienes remedio, Kazuha".  
  
"Heiji, hazme un favor y olvídame", dijo Kazuha, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. El chico la miró extrañado.  
  
"He perseguido a Kid hasta aquí", explicó Isako. "¿Cómo es posible que no le hayais visto?"  
  
"¿Otra vez por los pasadizos?" La regañó su hermano. "No es bueno que andes por ahí, y lo sabes".  
  
"Bah, da igual...sé que está aquí y le cogeré". Isako dio media vuelta y fue hacia su habitación.  
  
(¿Qué me ha seguido? Eso... eso es imposbile, tras saltar del balcón vine aquí, y no por los pasadizos), pensó Kaito extrañado.  
  
"Mi hermana es así... se enfada por tonterias", dijo Aoshi intentando disculparla.  
  
"Se parece a una que yo me sé" dijo Heiji suspirando.  
  
"Aoshi, tu hermana me ha enseñado la casa...desde el balcón vi el jardín. Es como un laberinto, ¿podrías enseñármelo?" Preguntó Kazuha, ignorando el comentario de Heiji.  
  
"Claro, como no Kazuha", dijo él sonriendo. "¿Alguien más quiere verlo?" Al ver que nadie decía nada, la pareja salió fuera de la casa.  
  
"Ey, ¿es qué nadie va a ir con ellos?" Dijo Heiji mirando a sus amigos nervioso. "No les podemos dejar solos..."  
  
"Es verdad, iré yo", dijo Sonoko. Ran la agarró de la muñeca y la paró.  
  
"Sonoko...mejor no vayas" dijo su amiga.  
  
"Jo, Ran", se quejó. "Es que Aoshi-kun es tan guapo...es normal que a Kazuha-chan le guste".  
  
"¿Eh?" Murmuró Heiji mirando a la chica. Ran pareció advertirlo, pues la cogió del brazo y la llevó a rastras hacia las escaleras.  
  
"Tú no sabes mantener la boca cerrada, ¿no?" Le regañaba Ran. "Venga, vamos a ver si Isako-chan está mejor".  
  
"Vale", suspiró finalmente su amiga.  
  
Heiji se quedó mirando hacia las escaleras pensativo. (No puede ser verdad...a Kazuha no le puede gustar ese tio, ¿o sí? No...siemplemente, porque es imposible. A Kazuha no...)  
  
"Aoko-chan", la voz de Shinichi le hizo volver al mundo real. "Tú conoces a los Minesawa, ¿podrías hablarme de ellos?"  
  
"Eh...sí", dijo ella extrañada. "Pero yo en realidad no les conozco muy bien...antes venía aquí cada verano, porque era muy amiga de Isako, pero cuando ella encontró novio y se prometió, dejé de venir. De sus hermanos sé poco...Hiroya-kun siempre ha sido muy independiente, nunca estaba por aquí. En cuanto a Aoshi-kun, es muy amable y bueno, él siempre nos vigilaba desde su habitación, quiere mucho a su hermana".  
  
"¿Y qué hay del Minesawa-san?" Continuó Shinchi.  
  
"Tampoco sé nada de él. Pasaba el verano aquí, pero siempre encerrado en su habitación, hablando por teléfono", explicó Aoko.  
  
"¿Y dónde está su mujer?" Preguntó de nuevo el chico.  
  
"Pues..."  
  
"No hay señora Minesawa", dijo Kaito interrumpiendo a su amiga. "Nunca la ha habido...en realidad, es un misterio, nadie habla de ella y si te fijas, señor detective, Minesawa-san no lleva anillo".  
  
"Es muy raro..." dijo Heiji de pronto. "Tampoco hay fotos de Minesawa-san con ninguna mujer...todas son fotos de sus hijos".  
  
"No lo entiendo", dijo Aoko. Los tres chicos la miraron. "Habeis venido para atrapar a Kid, ¿para qué haceis preguntas de la familia?"  
  
"Pura curiosidad" dijo Shinichi nervioso. "Hattori-kun, será mejor que vayamos a ver eso..."  
  
"¿Eso?" Dijo su amigo extrañado.  
  
"¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que los Minesawa nos han enseñado?"  
  
"Ah, vale, venga vamos", dijo Heiji caminando hacia las escaleras.  
  
"Perdonad, ¿os podemos ayudar?" Dijo Aoko nerviosa. "Yo...también quiero coger a Kid".  
  
"Anda Aoko, déjales hacer su trabajo", dijo Kaito levantándose. "Vamos a pedirle a Hiroya-kun que nos deje entrar en la piscina cubierta".  
  
"Pero..." se quejó la chica.  
  
"Espera, ¿quieres ayudarme?" Le preguntó Heiji, sonriendo contento.  
  
"Ay, señor", suspiró Shinichi, pues conocía aquella sonrisa demasiado bien.  
  
Mientras tanto, por el jardín, una pareja paseaba. Kazuha estaba encantada, pues aquello era un verdadero laberinto y la compañía de Aoshi le encantaba, demasiado para su gusto.  
  
"Nunca había visto a nadie que disfrutara tanto paseando" dijo Aoshi sonriendo.  
  
"Es que es...fabuloso", dijo ella contenta. "Es increible...debió de costar mucho hacerlo".  
  
"Sí, tardaron años. En el centro hay una casa...ven te llevaré hasta allí". El chico cogió a Kazuha de la mano y la llevó caminando por el laberinto hecho de plantas. La chica se dejó llevar y en poco tiempo tuvo ante ella una pequeña casa hecha de madera. Aoshi metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, para luego entrar con ella. No era muy grande, pero había cuadros en el suelo y una pequeña chimenea.  
  
"Tiene un extraño olor a...calor. Es como si al entrar estuvieras en tu hogar", dijo Kazuha maravillada.  
  
"Sí, aún siendo pequeña es muy acogedora...cuando necesito pensar vengo aquí". Kazuha advirtió que el chico guardaba algo en el suelo, bajo una tabla del parqué.  
  
"¿Estos cuadros los has pintado tú?" Preguntó extrañada, al ver los dibujos oscuros y tristes.  
  
"No, yo no sé pintar", dijo él llevándola a fuera otra vez. "Y si supiera, pintaría con muchos colores...para algo están, ¿no?"  
  
"Siempre sabes que decir...".  
  
"En realidad, cuando estoy con una chica tan guapa como tú, me cuesta mucho", dijo Aoshi, haciendo que Kazuha se sonrojara.  
  
"Ninguno de vosotros tiene pareja, ¿no?" Preguntó, sin saber muy bien por qué.  
  
"No, ni mis hermanos ni yo", dijo él sonriendo. "Hattori-kun...¿es tu novio?"  
  
"No, que va", dijo ella enseguida. "Somos amigos desde pequeños, vamos juntos a clase, pero no hay nada entre nosotros"  
  
"Me alegro", dijo Aoshi suspirando. "Pero parece que tú no". Kazuha se limitó a mirar al suelo. El chico se quitó el collar con la llave y la colgó en el cuello de la chica, que se sorprendió. "Quiero que guardes esto por mí. No le digas a nadie que tienes esta llave hasta que yo te la pida, ¿vale?"  
  
"Eh...vale".  
  
No muy lejos de allí, más concretamente tras los arbustos que había junto a ellos, Kaito y Aoko permanecían agachados y en silencio. Cuando la otra pareja empezó a caminar, Aoko suspiró.  
  
"Que bonito...es obvio que a él le gusta ella", dijo la chica pensativa. "Además, es un regalo muy bonito, la llave...eso simboliza la llave de su corazón, estoy segura".  
  
"Yo estoy seguro de que no es bueno para ti que veas tantas telenovelas" dijo Kuroba aburrido.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que los chicos de diecisiete años sois unos inmaduros...nunca haceis regalos bonitos".  
  
"Yo no te hago regalos porque tú no quieres".  
  
"Es que tú no eres mi novio", dijo ella ruborizada.  
  
"Porque tampoco quieres", dijo Kaito. "Espero que sepas como salir de aquí, porque ellos se han ido y yo no sé".  
  
"¿Qué?" Dijo mirando a ambos lados, no había ni rastro de Kazuha o Aoshi. "Ay, no...yo tampoco sé".  
  
"¿Qué?" Gritó Kuroba.  
  
Shinichi le dio una linterna a Heiji cerrando la puerta de su habitación con llave. Su amigo de Osaka se introdujo en el agujero que habían hecho en la pared para sacar a las chicas y miró a ambos lados.  
  
"¿Qué lado te pides?" Bromeó Heiji encendiendo su linterna.  
  
"Esto está asqueroso" dijo Shinichi tosiendo a causa del polvo. "No parece ser utilizado mucho"  
  
"Y que lo digas..." el chico suspiró. "Bueno, siempre a la derecha, por si hay que volver o alguien tiene que venir a buscarnos".  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo...Hattori-kun, ¿has encendido el transmisor?"  
  
"Claro Kudo-kun" dijo enseñándole una placa que el doctor Agasa había hecho para Conan meses atrás. "Veamos cuanto alcance tiene..."  
  
"Si perdemos la conexión, volvemos, ¿entendido?" Dijo Shinichi hablando ya por el transmisor, aunque escuchaba a su amigo de lejos.  
  
"Vamos Kudo-kun, no puedes hacerme entrar y volver a la mitad...yo sigo hasta el final".  
  
"La verdad, a mí también me interesa ver...", Shinichi se calló al llegar al final de su tunel. "Vaya, yo ya he llegado al final". El joven detective empezó a tantear el muro de piedra intentando encontrar una palanca o algo, pero allí no había nada.  
  
"Pues por aquí hay muchas desviaciones", dijo Heiji por el transmisor. "Mejor que vengas aquí...yo cojo el de la derecha, tu coge el de la izquierda".  
  
"Espera...parece que hay algo aquí".  
  
Para desgracia de Kazuha y Aoshi empezó a llover, por lo que tuvieron que correr hacia la casa. Kazuha lamentó el no haberse puesto pantalones, pues correr por el fango con falda y tacones no era muy cómodo. Desde abajo vio una sombra en la ventana de la habitación que Heiji compartía con Kaito y Shinichi. Llevaba una gorra, por lo que supuso que debía tratarse del primero. De pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo manchandose toda de fango.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Aoshi, ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
"Sí, sólo algo sucia". Ambos fueron ya caminando hacia la casa y entraron en una pequeña sala con la decoración tan cargada como las otras.  
  
"Será mejor que vayas a ducharte", le dijo el joven. "Puedes usar el baño que hay arriba al final del pasillo...pon el cartel de no molestar y no entrará nadie".  
  
"Muchas gracias Aoshi", dijo Kazuha quitándose los tacones. "¿A qué hora cenais aquí?"  
  
"A las diez...tienes una hora, ¿te basta?"  
  
"Claro" dijo ella riendo. "En diez minutos estaré lista".  
  
"No tengas prisa...les diré a tus amigas donde estás". El chico fue hacia la sala contigua y cerró la puerta tras él. Kazuha suspiró y fue hacia las escaleras.  
  
"Mi hermano...¿te gusta?" Preguntó una voz femenina tras ella. Se giró y vio a Isako, que miraba hacia el techo apoyada en la pared. "Tú a él sí...no lleva a nadie a esa cabaña, ni siquiera yo sé ir".  
  
"Yo no..." empezó a decir Kazuha, pero fue interrumpida.  
  
"Eso significa que Heiji está libre, ¿no?" Dijo Isako tan seria como antes.  
  
(¿Le ha llamado Heiji? Ninguna chica le llama así...), pensó Kazuha extrañada. "A ti...¿a ti te gusta Heiji?" Preguntó, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.  
  
"En un principio no...pero besa bien". La chica le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, dejando tras ella a una muy sorprendida Kazuha. Lo único que pudo hacer fue empezar a subir las escaleras pensativa. (Heiji...¿besando a una chica?¿Besando a Isako-chan? Es imposible...nunca me lo he imaginado así. Y se acaban de conocer...No, no puede ser verdad, ¡no! Y yo como una tonta esperando tener mi primer beso con él...y todo para nada). Kazuha entró en el baño pensativa...y decepcionada.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Tachannnnnn!!!!! Me ha costado, pero he terminado el tercer capítulo, jejeje. Ya ves Keiko, la "musa" ha vuelto, ^_^ Aish, ¡como me gusta ver a Heiji celoso! Vas a tener razón, Silver Lady, soy muuuuyyyy mala, jejeje(por cierto, buena la idea de que la pulsera sea de los abuelos, ya se verá). Y eso de que a Heiji sólo le besas tú, Keiko, habrá que verlo, :p . Laura, ves que no ha quedado muy claro quien a besado a quien, todo se verá, jejeje. Seguid dejando reviews, eh??  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo: ¿Qué hay en los pasadizos?¿Por qué se corportan Heiji y Kazuha de un modo tan extraño? ¡¡El momento más deseado por Kazuha está muy cerca!! R&R ya lo sabeis!!!  
  
Seguid visitando mi grupo, encontrareis la dirección en mi perfil, ^^ . 


	4. El momento más esperado por Kazuha

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
Shinichi escuchó un pequeño clic y el muro se abrió, dejandole entrar a una habitación poco iluminada. Había una sola ventana cuyas persianas impedían que pasara la luz del sol, una mecedora y un armario. Por lo demas, la gran habitación estaba vacía y sucia, como si nadie entrara allí desde hacía tiempo.  
  
(Teniendo en cuenta como estaba el pasadizo.no me extraña que aquí haya tanto polvo. Puede que Isako sólo entrara aquí hacía un rato con las chicas, y que nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, al menos durante años). De pronto escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta. (Ay no, alguien viene), pensó Shinichi volviendo al pasadizo. Para su sorpresa, ya no estaba. (El pasadizo...se ha cerrado la puerta...¡al armario! Uf...justo a tiempo). La puerta se abrió y entró alguien de pasos rápidos pero silenciosos. Escuchó de nuevo el clic del muro al abrirse y después un portazo. (Ha entrado...¡ay no, Hattori-kun sigue dentro!).  
  
Heiji continuaba abanzando sin encontrar el final. Hacía un rato que no escuchaba a Shinichi, por lo que suspuso que los transmisores no tenían alcance. De pronto, para su sorpresa, le escuchó.  
  
"¿Hattori-kun me oyes?"  
  
"Alto y claro Kudo-kun, ¿has conseguido salir?"  
  
"Sí.pero ahora tienes que salir tú, alguien ha entrado".  
  
"Pues para atrás no puedo volver", dijo Heiji mirando el oscuro pasadizo que había dejado atras. "Ha, ha...si te soy sincero, no sé por dónde he venido".  
  
"Ay señor..." suspiró Shinichi al otro lado. "Pues sigue hacia delante...no sabemos quien es y a los Minesawa no les haría gracia encontrarnos aquí".  
  
"Muy bien". De pronto, Heiji escuchó unos pasos que corrían hacia él, por lo que también empezó a correr tras apagar la linterna para que no vieran la luz. "Kudo-kun, creo que me han visto...alguien corre hacia mí".  
  
"Que no te vea Hattori-kun" dijo Shinichi pensativo. "Metete por cualquier desviación en cuanto puedas".  
  
"Eso intento...pero ahora todo es recto", explicó el chico de Osaka. "Espera...veo un muro, sí".  
  
"Bien...yo encontré la palanca en la parte izquierda, casi pegada al suelo". Heiji buscó donde su amigo le había dicho y estiró de algo.  
  
"¡La tengo!" Dijo contento. De pronto el suelo que había bajo él desapareció y cayó dándose un fuerte golpe. Enseguida se cerró el techo, quedando igual como si no hubiera nada allí. "Ouch, esto duele..."  
  
"¡Aarg!" Un grito hizo que se girara. Vio a Kazuha dentro de la ducha, tapándose como podía con las cortinas. La chica había parado el agua, y entonces Heiji advirtió donde habia ido a parar...al baño. "Heiji, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Eres un pervertido!"  
  
"Callate, me estaban siguiendo" dijo él con enfado cogiendo una toalla y tirándola por encima de las cortinas. "Toma, sécate".  
  
"¿Qué te seguían? ¿Quién? No me engañes..."  
  
"No te engaño" dijo él en voz baja. Escuchó unos pasos por encima de él, por lo que se echó a un lado, contra la pared. "Shinichi y yo entramos en el pasadizo...alguien me siguió, así que intenté salir y llegué aquí".  
  
"Entonces..¿no has entrado para verme desnuda?" Preguntó ella con desconfianza, ya con un albornoz puesto.  
  
"Kazuha...no deseo morir joven" dijo Heiji sonriendole. El chico se cubrió la cara esperando una pastilla de jabón, pero no ocurrió nada, por lo que miró hacia la ducha. Kazuha salió y fue hacia la salida sin mirarle a la cara. "Kazuha...no te has enfadado, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Tú siempre haces lo mismo" dijo ella con sequedad. "Cuando quedamos llegas tarde, olvidas mis cumpleaños o mis competiciones, y siempre te metes conmigo".  
  
"Kazuha yo lo..."  
  
"¿Siento?" Interrumpió ella. "Ibas a decir eso, como siempre...resulta irónico, yo a ti te conozco, pero tu ni siquiera sabes mis gustos. Aoshi me conoce mejor y sólo le he visto dos veces". Kazuha suspiró y fue hacia él. El suelo estaba mojado, por lo que resbaló cayendo hacia adelante.  
  
"¡Cuidado!" Heiji fue hacia ella y la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
Vió que la chica tenía la cara roja, y advirtió entonces cómo estaban. Heiji la sujetaba por la cintura, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima, y Kazuha tenía las manos apoyadas en su pecho, por lo que Heiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Sin saber muy bien por qué o, mejor dicho, sin querer saberlo, se fue acercando cada vez más a la chica, hasta que pudo notar su agitada respiración. Kazuha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Heiji la besó. Su menté se quedó en blanco, sin saber que hacer. Le hubiera gustado soltarse y darle una bofetada, ya que aquel no le parecía el mejor momento para que Heiji al fin se decidiera, pero cuando se dio cuenta Kazuha le estaba devolviendo el beso, aquel beso que tanto había esperado y que tanto le gustaba. Pero, lo que más le aterrorizaba era el pensar que pasaría después, cuando los besos entre ambos se acabaran. Kazuha abrió los ojos y vio que Heiji los tenía cerrados, abrazandola con fuerza y sin dejar de besarla. ¿Era eso lo que ambos querían?  
  
Heiji, por su parte, prefería no pensar en nada. Le bastaba con saber que él había besado a Kazuha, y que ella le había correspondido. Lo que viniera después poco le importaba, pues no podía ser nada malo. De pronto y para su desgracia, Kazuha le empujó y se separó. La miró y no pudo evitar sorprenderse: estaba llorando. Heiji se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer o que decir, sin entender por qué ella lloraba.  
  
"¿Ka...Kazuha?" Dijo con una inseguridad que hizo temblar su voz, ¿por qué de pronto tenía tanto miedo? "Kazuha, yo no..." La chica negó con la cabeza y señaló tras él, por lo que se giró, asombrándose al ver al Hiroya Minesawa, colgando por la trampilla por la que antes él había caido.  
  
"¡Aaaarrrggg!" Gritó Kazuha tras él, dejandose caer al suelo llorando. Heiji se acercó al hombre y le tomó el pulso.  
  
"Está...está muerto", dijo finalmente. Miró hacia arriba, pero no vio a nadie, ¿era un suicidio?  
  
****  
  
Aoko estornudó entrando en la casa, empapada. La lluvia les había cogido desprevenidos tanto a ella como a Kaito, que también estaba totalmente mojado. Habían tenido que salir coriendo, siguiendo las huellas que Kazuha y Aoshi habían dejado en el fango, hasta llegar a la casa. La chica miró a su compañero, que jadeaba cansado por la carrera. La miró y se puso a reir.  
  
"¿De qué te ries?" Preguntó Aoko extrañada.  
  
"Me gusta tu ropa interior, Aoko", dijo Kaito, haciendo que la cara de su amiga se pusiera roja. Se miró y advirtió que al tener la camiseta mojada se le veía el sujetador. Nerviosa se tapó con las manos.  
  
"¡Eres un pervertido Kaito!" Gritó con enfado.  
  
"Era un cumplido", bromeó su amigo, cogiendo una manta que había en el sofá y poniendosela a su amiga alrededor de los hombros. "Tápate, no quiero que nadie más vea lo que yo". Aoko se tapó con la manta, alejandose de él aún con la cara roja. En ese momento llegaron Shinichi, Ran y Sonoko.  
  
"¿Os ha pillado la lluvia?" Dijo Shinichi divertido.  
  
"Sí, la próxima vez que Hattori-kun quiera que espiemos a su novia, tendrá que ir él solito", dijo Kaito volviendo a estornudar. "Yo me iré a cambiar..."  
  
"Yo también", dijo Aoko siguiendo a su compañero.  
  
"Ey, Aoko-chan, ¿has visto a Kazuha-chan después de que volvieran?" Preguntó Ran preocupada. Aoko negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Kazuha se está duchando", dijo Aoshi tras ella. "Nos pilló la lluvia, y fue a ducharse". Advirtió entonces que los otros dos también estaban mojados. "Vaya, ¿vosotros también estabais fuera?"  
  
"Sí, estábamos...dando un paseo", dijo Aoko nerviosa. "Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar de ropa antes de resfriarme".  
  
"A mí me gusta tu nueva camisa", bromeó Kaito. Como única respuesta, la chcia le empujó fuera de la habitación con enfado.  
  
"Aoshi-kun, ¿has visto a Hattori-kun?" Preguntó Shinichi.  
  
"No, ni a él ni a mis hermanos...bueno, en realidad tras ver a Kazuha sois los primeros con quienes me encuentro", explicó Aoshi.  
  
"Entiendo...", dijo Shinichi preocupado. Ran se puso frente a él y le miró a los ojos sonriendo.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó. Shinichi sonrió coigendola por la cintura.  
  
"No, nada que tú no sepas solucionar", le susurró Shinichi al oido.  
  
"Creo que yo también me voy, viendoos así me acuerdo de Makoto", dijo Sonoko caminando hacia la puerta. En ese momento entraron Isako y el señor Minesawa.  
  
"La cena está lista, ¿empezamos?" Dijo el señor Minesawa sonriendo. "Aoshi, ¿dónde está tu hermano?"  
  
"Ni idea...iré a buscarle", dijo Aoshi encogiendose de hombros. De pronto escucharon un grito que les paralizó.  
  
[Esa era...], pensó Shinichi, corriendo hacia las escaleras.  
  
"¡Shinichi!" Dijo Ran siguiendole, al igual que los demás. En el pasillo se encontró con Kaito y Aoko, que también habían escuchado el grito.  
  
"¡Kaito-kun, ¿de dónde venía el grito?!", Dijo Shinichi sin parar.  
  
"Creo que del baño, es esa puerta" dijo Kaito corriendo también tras él. Ran paró al llegar junto con Aoko, que la miró preocupada.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó.  
  
"No lo sé, pero es Kazuha-chan quien gritó", dijo Ran nerviosa.  
  
Shinichi y Kaito abrieron la puerta y vieron a Kazuha de rodillas en el suelo, con un albornoz, llorando. Miraron entonces a Heiji, que le tomaba el pulso a Hiroya Minsawa, que estaba colgado como si se hubiera suicidado.  
  
"Hattori-kun, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Shinichi.  
  
"A decir verdad no lo sé", dijo Heiji preocupado. "Yo estaba de espaldas cuando Kazuha señaló detras mía...me giré y lo encontré así".  
  
"¿No escuchaste nada?" Dijo Shinichi de nuevo, extrañado. "Eso es..."  
  
"Un pasadizo", dijo Heiji. "Cuando me persiguieron llegué hasta ahí, le di a la palanca y caí a esta habitación", explicó. En ese momento llegaron los demás.  
  
"¿Qué ha pas...?" Aoshi no terminó la frase al ver a su hermano. "Hiroya...¿Está...?"  
  
"Está muerto", dijo Heiji, que había recobrado la compostura.  
  
"No...no puede...¡Hiroya!" Isako corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano llorando, pero Kaito la paró, abrazando a la chica.  
  
"No puedes tocarlo, Isako-chan, ahora no", dijo en voz baja, intentando tranquilizarla.  
  
"Kazuha-chan, ¿estás bien?" Dijo Ran agachándose junto a su amiga, al igual que Sonoko. La chica asintió con la cabeza, respirando hondo para intentar calmarse.  
  
"Ran-chan, lleva a Kazuha a su habitación, que se vista y se tome algo, por favor", dijo Heiji sin mirar a la chica.  
  
"Sí, ven, Kazuha-chan", Ran la ayudó a levantarse y se fue acompañada de Sonoko y Aoko. Antes de irse, pero, Kazuha miró hacia atrás, dónde estaba Heiji, que hablaba con Shinichi mirando a Hiroya. [Todo estaba tan bien...ahora ya no, todo seguirá igual], pensó apesumbrada. Volviendo la cabeza y mirando al suelo, justo cuando Heiji la miraba a ella preocupado. [Kazuha...].  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, esto es todo por este capítulo. Perdonadme si salió muy sensiblero, es que me dio el momento romántico y me emocioné, jejeje. Ya sabeis que hacer, pero por si un caso os lo recuerdo: R&R por favor!!!!  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo: Hiroya ha aparecido muerto en el baño estropeando una bonita escena, ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? Mientras Heiji y Shinichi intentan descubrir al asesino(no, no se ha suicidado, ¡eso nunca pasa en detective Conan!), Kid sigue intentando robar la pulsera y Kazuha está cada vez más triste, mientras alguien que ella no quiere intenta consolarla...R&R!!!!!!  
  
Seguid visitando mi grupo, encontrareis la dirección en mi perfil, ^^ . 


	5. Empieza la investigación

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
"Tendriamos que subir y mirar en el pasadizo", pensó Shinichi en voz alta. "Aoshi-san, ¿nos podrías guiar?" El asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. "Quedate aqui, Hattori-kun".  
  
"Eh...sí, claro" dijo Heiji, como si acabara de bajar de las nubes.  
  
Shinichi se fue algo preocupado por su amigo. Era obvio que había pasado algo, pero parecía algo ajeno al asesinato, pues estaba seguro de que sino el chico de Osaka se lo habría dicho. No, la preocupación de Shinichi no era hacia un compañero de trabajo, por decirlo de alguna manera, era hacia un buen amigo.  
  
"Se puede entrar por aquí", dijo Aoshi, entrando en la habitación de las chicas, que quedaba más cerca. Ambos entraron y fueron hasta el final, donde aún colgaba Hiroya. Shinichi se asomó.  
  
"Ey, ¿habeis llamado a la policía?" Preguntó el chico mirando a Heiji.  
  
"No pueden venir a causa de la tormenta, a empeorado mucho el tiempo", le explicó Heiji. "¿Hay algo por ahí?"  
  
"Pues..." Shinichi empezó a mirar a su alrededor. No había nada raro, la cuerda estaba enrollada a una viga del techo, y la pequeña palanca que abría el suelo para salir estaba accionada. Todo parecía apuntar a un suicidio. "¿Tenía Hiroya-san motivos para suicidarse?"  
  
"No, él y yo nos entendiamos bastante, y aunque últimamente no hablabamos tanto como antes, no se me ocurre ningún motivo para que pueda haber hecho esto", dijo Aoshi preocupado.  
  
"Entonces, podría tratarse de un asesinato", pensó en voz baja.  
  
"Se ha suicidado, ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿Eh?" Shinichi miró al chico, que por un momento parecía sentir pánico. "Pues...no puedo decir nada aún". El chico volvió a mirar a la víctima. "¿Nos podría dejar una cámara fotográfica, Aoshi-san?"  
  
"Claro, ahora mismo", dijo el chico marchándose.  
  
"Ah sido él...", dijo de pronto Isako, desde abajo. Shinichi se acercó y se asomó, para escuchar bien a la chia, que aún lloraba en los brazos de Kaito. "Fue ese ladrón...Kid, dijo que venía a por la pulsera y que se llevaría a cualquier persona por delante si hacía falta". Heiji miró donde Shinichi con los ojos abiertos. El chico asintió.  
  
"Minesawa-san, ¿y la pulsera?" Preguntó Heiji.  
  
"Tiene que estar dónde la dejé, en la caja", dijo el hombre saliendo para ir a buscarla. Kaito suspiró.  
  
[Menos mal que no me dio por robarla aún...sólo faltaba que además de ladrón me acusaran de asesino], pensó con cierto nerviosismo. "Isako-chan, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Te vendrá bien..."  
  
"Sí, iré a dormir. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan", dijo la chica más tranquila.  
  
"Isako-san", dijo Shinichi antes de que se marchara. "No puede quedarse sola, ¿entiende?"  
  
"Claro, iré a buscar a Aoko", dijo Isako. Shinichi miró a Kaito, que asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la chica. Justo cuando estaban en la puerta, entró el señor Minesawa alterado.  
  
"La pulsera...ha desaparecido, ¡no está!" Dijo nervioso.  
  
[¡¿QUÉ?!], pensó Kaito asombrado. [Eso es...imposbile, yo no he...] "¿Está seguro Minesawa-san?"  
  
"Sí, la dejé en una cajita, en el salón, pero no está, ni la cajita ni la pulsera" dijo el hombre nervioso. "Entonces, ¡entonces tuvo realmente que ser Kid!"  
  
"Es una posibilidad", dijo Heiji pensativo. "De momento, esperen todos en el salón".  
  
"Esperad, Kid no es un asesino, es un ladrón, ¿no?" Dijo Kaito intentando aparentar cualquier cosa menos nerviosismo, pues lo último que necesitaba era que le descubrieran.  
  
"Pero lo que dice Isako-san es verdad", dijo Shinichi aún en el pasadizo. "Kid nos dijo que se llevaría por delante cualquier cosa que le detuviera". Kaito suspiró y se marchó.  
  
[Es mi discurso, siempre digo algo así, estos detectives se nota que no me conocen...si al menos estuviera Hakuba...vaya, nunca pensé que diría esto], pensó el chico con enfado. [Y encima alguien se me ha adelantado y ha robado la pulsera...¡estoy fallando!].  
  
Cuando se fueron, Heiji suspiró.  
  
"Kudo-kun, no fue él", dijo suspirando.  
  
"Lo sé, Kid no es un asesino", dijo Shinichi mirando la palanca. De pronto advirtió algo. "Ey, Hattori-kun...si yo me fuese a suicidar, antes de accionar la palanca tendría que ponerme la soga al cuello, ¿no?"  
  
"Pero, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Dijo Heiji extrañado.  
  
"Pues, si yo me pongo la soga al cuello..." Shinichi hizo el movimiento y estiró el brazo hacia la palanca. "No llego a la palanca, ¿cómo la acciono?"  
  
"Entiendo...", dijo Heiji sonriendo. "Es imposible hacerlo con el pie, porque para que se abra tienes que echarla hacia atrás y luego soltarla...Ahora tenemos que buscar a dos personas. Al asesino de Hiroya- san, y a nuestro querido Kid", dijo, sin poder evitar poner aquella sonrisa suya, que le hacía parecerse tanto a Shinichi a la hora de resolver un caso.  
  
*****  
  
Sonoko echó las cortinas aburrida de ver el agua caer. Desde que había empezado a llover hasta ahora no había parado y el tiempo no iba a mejor. La chica suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.  
  
"Vaya, mi primer fín de semana de vacaciones y me tengo que quedar encerrada", dijo la chica. "Supongo que Kid ya no robará nada, ¿no?"  
  
"Ese no se va de aquí sin robar nada", dijo Aoko con enfado.  
  
"Tú...pareces conocerlo muy bien", dijo Sonoko con desconfianza. "Dime, ¿le has visto muy de cerca?"  
  
"He hablado con él más de una vez", dijo Aoko con cierto orgullo. Así empezaron a habalr de él las dos chicas. Ran suspiró y le puso más té a Kazuha en el vaso. La chica no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido del baño y miraba al suelo distraida.  
  
"Tú estás muy preocupada para que se trate sólo de la muerte de Hiroya- san", dijo Ran devolviendola a la realidad.  
  
"No...no me pasa nada, Ran-chan", dijo sonriendo forzosamente. Ran la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin creerla. "Está bien...pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿vale?"  
  
"Claro", dijo Ran con curiosidad. "Sonoko y Aoko-chan discuten, así que no se enterarán...venga, cuenta".  
  
"¿Cómo...?¿Cómo fue tu primer beso con Kudo-kun?" Preguntó Kazuha. La cara de Ran se puso roja enseguida, sin saber que decir.  
  
"No entiendo...", dijo finalmente. Su amiga la miró impaciente. "No sé cómo explicartelo fue...perfecto", dijo Ran sonriendo y recordando el momento. "Me quedé cortada al principio pero luego..."  
  
"¿Le correspondiste?" Preguntó. La cara de Ran cada vez estaba más roja, era obvio que no entendía el por qué de aquellas preguntas.  
  
"No, fue en mitad de la calle, pero luego en su casa...pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso Kazuha-chan?"  
  
"Heiji entró en el baño cuando me estaba duchando", esta vez fue ella quien se sonrojó, hablando en susurros que a Ran le costaba escuchar. "Yo me enfadé, él dijo algo que me molestó, me puse el albornoz y salí de la bañera insultándole...diciendole todo lo que hacía tiempo que quería decirle".  
  
"Te desahogaste y él se enfadó más, ¿no?" Dijo Ran triste.  
  
"Cuando me iba a ir resbalé y Heiji me cogió", Kazuha sonrió entonces débilmente. "Era extraño...me miraba directamente a los ojos, acercándome cada vez más a él hasta que podía escuchar su respiración. Yo fui a decirle que me soltara y entonces..."  
  
"¿Entonces...?" Dijo Ran impaciente.  
  
"Entonces me besó", Ran le sonrió emocionada. "Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, me hubiera gustado abofetearle por hacerlo allí y en esa situación pero...cuando me di cuenta le estaba besando yo a él y ya no pude parar...hasta que vi a Hiroya-san, claro".  
  
"¿Te besó? Me alegro tanto por ti, Kazuha-chan...", dijo Ran contenta. "Es una pena que os vierais interrumpidos así..."  
  
"Ya, pero después de eso pareció...no sé, extrañado, tal vez arrepentido", Kazuha miró al uelo de nuevo, medio llorando. "Y si él está arrepentido yo no sé que..."  
  
"Vamos Kazuha-chan", dijo Ran quitándole importancia. "Si hay algo que sé de Hattori-kun es que no se arrepiente de lo que hace".  
  
"Ya, pero...creo que todo quedará igual que antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada", Kazuha suspiró. En ese momento aparecieron los Minesawa, acompañados por un preocupado Kaito. Ran miró a su amiga triste, pero de pronto tuvo una idea.  
  
"Tú déjamelo a mí, me enteraré de que piensa Hattori-kun", dijo Ran corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
"Ran-chan, ¡ni se te ocurra...!" Kazuha calló pues todos la miraban y su amiga ya había desaparecido. "...Contarselo a Shinichi" murmuró para ella misma. [Bueno, ya nada puede ir peor]  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ohhhh, ¡¡¡cuantas reviews!!! Empezaré a contestar. Ran, Erika, Keiko, ¡¡me alegro mucho de que os guste!! Y de que me lo digais, que sino creo que no os ha gustado o algo. Silver Lady, ya ves, la tentación era mucha, ¡¡tenía que matar a alguien!! No puedo evitarlo, al fín y al cabo son detectives, ¿no? En cuanto al arquitecto de la casa, te pasaré la dirección, por si quieres hacer pasadizos en casa del novio, cerca del cuarto de baño, jejeje. Hattori_Kudo, ¿¡PORK DEMONIOS TUBO K APARECER EL MUERTO MIENTRAS SE BESABAN!? ¿De verdad os lo preguntais todos? Pues, no sé, tenía que interrumpirles(ya sabeis que soy muy mala, jejeje), y como aún no había matado a nadie, ¿qué mejor manera que haciendo que aparezca un muerto? Vale, olvidad esto último, supongo que hay otras muchas maneras, pero se me antojó esta, jejeje. Ah, se me olvidaba, tened en cuenta que yo de Aoko y Kaito no sé mucho, por eso esas cortas(pero graciosas, no??)escenas de los dos juntos. Bueno, intentaré ir poniendo más, ¿vale? Gracias a todos y R&R!!!!!  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo: La investigación va abanzando, y Kaito está cada vez más nervioso, lo que llama la atención de Aoko...Todos están nerviosos y Heiji no se atrebe a mirar a Kazuha, lo que dará pie a Aoshi para abanzar en su relación con la chcia de Osaka, ¿le dajará Heiji? ¿O será Ran quien se meta por enmedio? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seguid visitando mi grupo, encontrareis la dirección en mi perfil, ^^ . 


	6. Aclarando ideas

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
Tras hacer fotos gracias a la cámara de Aoshi, Heiji fue por el pasadizo hasta dónde estaba Shinichi.  
  
"Bueno, ya hicimos las fotos", suspiró Heiji. "Ahora hay que buscar pruebas".  
  
"Mira esto Hattori", dijo Shinichi señalando la cuerda. Enredado en la cuerda había un largo hilo de pescar. El chico de Tokyo lo desenredó y le ofreció una parte a Heiji. "Veamos hasta dónde llega". Heiji asintió y empezó a caminar a lo largo del recto pasadizo hasta que el hilo estuvo totalmente estirado. "¿Y bien?"  
  
"Nada, la puerta más cercana queda a un par de metros", dijo Heiji suspirando. El chico soltó el hilo y fue a la habitación de las chicas. Todo estaba bien en orden, y no había ninguna marca en la pared que indicara que por allí había pasado aquel hilo. "Miraré por aquí, a ver si encuentro el resto", gritó para que su amigo le oyera. Como respuesta, le llegó el eco de un "vale". Heiji salió del pasadizo y de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, dándole en toda la cara y tirándole al suelo.  
  
"¡Shinichi!" Dijo Ran, entrando contenta. Al retirar la puerta vio al chico de Osaka. "Ha...Hattori-kun, ¿qué haces en el suelo?"  
  
"Me has dado al abrir la puerta", dijo el chico levantándose aún aturdido.  
  
"Lo siento", dijo con la cara roja. "Kazuha-chan tiene razón, esta puerta está muy mla aquí".  
  
"¿Kazuha dijo eso?" Preguntó Heiji extrañado, mirando la puerta.  
  
"Sí, Isako-chan le dijo que a veces esa puerta del pasadizo se atrancaba, por eso al abrir la puerta..." Ran abrió la puerta hasta que esta dio con la pared. "¿Ves? El pasadizo no se ve". Dijo con una sonrisa. Heiji pareció sorprendido. "Eso no es lo único que dice Kazuha-chan", dijo de pronto Ran, más seria.  
  
"¿Qué dices?" Dijo el chico de Osaka empezando a buscar algo por la habitación.  
  
"Pues que he estado hablando con Kazuha-chan y está preocupada por ti", dijo Ran sentándose en la cama de Aoko. Heiji parecía ignorarla. "Oye Hattori-kun, ¿me estás escuchando?" Ran se levantó con enfado y se puso tras el chico, dando un puñetazo con fuerza en la pared, justo a su lado. Heiji se giró mirándola asustado.  
  
"Pero que...A veces das miedo, ¿lo sabes?"  
  
"Sólo cuándo la gente no me escucha", dijo Ran sonriente, levantándose.  
  
"Verás, me parece muy bien que hables con Kazuha y eso...pero ahora tu novio y yo tenemos un asesinato que resolver y..." Heiji se calló al ver la cara de cabreo de Ran, para después sonreir forzosamente. "...Y como es importante, después escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme, ¿vale?"  
  
"No me has entendido...no hay 'después', ¡hablaremos ahora!" En ese momento, para alivio de Heiji, Shinichi apareció por el pasadizo, mirándoles extrañado, pues estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
"¿Me he perdido algo?" Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
"Sí, ¿has visto la puerta?" Dijo Heiji enseguida, corriendo hacia su amigo. "He pensado algo que podría hacerse con hilo de pescar".  
  
"Sí, yo también lo pensé cuando llegué", dijo Shinichi más calmado. "Pero nos falta averiguar quién ha sido...". De pronto miró a Ran. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"  
  
"Yo también me alegro de verte", dijo Ran suspirando. "Verás, tenía que hablar con Hattori-kun de Kazuha-chan..."  
  
"Ah, vale", dijo Shinichi pensativo. "Hattori-kun, ¿qué tal si vamos abajo a ver a nuestros anfitriones? Son cerca de las doce y Kid aún no ha aparecido".  
  
"¿Cómo que no?" Dijo Ran de pronto. "Ya se ha llevado la pulsera".  
  
"¿Estás segura?" Dijo Shinichi sonriendo, al igual que Heiji, como un niño que estaba a punto de comerse un caramelo. "Bueno, tú no menciones nada de lo que hemos dicho".  
  
[Como si me hubiera enterado de algo...], pensó Ran.  
  
*****  
  
Kaito permanecía de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a todos los que estaban presentes. Aoko, Isako y Sonoko hablaban sentadas junto a la chimenea, que el señor Minesawa estaba encendiendo. Kazuha por su parte estaba de pie junto a al puerta de la cocina, con una taza en sus manos, mirando el suelo distraida. Aoshi estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, mirando a la chica pensativo.  
  
[Ay...los misterios no se me dan bien...¿quién me ha quitado la pulsera? Es obvio que uno de ellos la tiene, y Hiroya no es porque le registré rápidamente en un descuido de los detectives...¡si ellos me ayudaran!¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto en descubrir al asesino y a quien tiene la pulsera? Porque...debe de ser el mismo, ¿no?] Kaito suspiró impaciente. [Mi plan se está desmoronando, ya casi son las doce, la hora en que tenía previsto...]  
  
"¿Te pasa algo?" Kaito se giró sobresaltado y vio a Aoko con cara de preocupación. ¿Cuándo había ido hacia él? "Pareces...nervioso."  
  
"¿Quién, yo?"  
  
"¿Estoy hablando con alguien más?" Dijo Aoko con guasa.  
  
"No, no estoy nerviso...bueno, sí, me pone nervioso no saber quien es el asesino, y el pensar que ya no veré a Kid actuar", dijo Kaito intentando aparentar indiferencia.  
  
"Tú siempre animando al ladrón ese, ¡pues deberías saber que a lo mejor es el asesino!" Dijo Aoko con enfado.  
  
"¿De verdad lo crees?" La chica le miró a los ojos y vio algo extraño en ellos. Había una mezcla de pena, decepción, y aquel nerviosismo que había hecho que en aquella hora Kaito hubiera estado dando vueltas por la habitación. Lo único que pudo hacer es negar con la cabeza. "Kid es un ladrón y un mago, pero no un asesino. Tú lo sabes, ¿no?"  
  
"Sí pero...", esta vez fue ella quien le miró apenada. "Pero eso significaría que uno de los Minesawa lo es...les conozco desde pequeña, no lo soportaría". La chica miró al suelo, apoyándose en la ventana. Kaito se puso frente a ella y tomó su cara por la barbilla levantándola.  
  
"A veces...a veces crees conocer a una persona...y en realidad no sabes nada de ella. Pero eso no debe hundirte...todo el mundo tiene secretos", dijo con seriedad. Aoko no podía recordar haber visto a Kaito tan serio antes.  
  
"Eso...¿te incluye a ti?" Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada. "Me...me gustaría que un día...me confiaras tu secreto. Yo...estoy segura de que no puede ser nada horrible..."  
  
"Claro", dijo sonriendo de nuevo. "Supongo que antes de que nos casemos querrás saberlo todo de mí, ¿no?"  
  
"Tú no cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad?" Dijo Aoko suspirando. "Pero, sí, antes de que me case con un gran empresario, rico y guapo quiero que me lo digas...sino no te dejaré ser el padrino". La chica le sonrió y volvió junto con Isako.  
  
[Bah, yo soy rico y guapo, ¿para qué necesita ella un empresario], pensó Kaito mirando a su amiga. [Si tú supieras...si te hicieras una mínima idea de quien soy...me matarias].  
  
Kaito volvió a revisar el salón, sin darse por vencido. Tenía que descubrir quién le había quitado la pulsera. Advirtió entonces que algo había cambiado: Aoshi se había acercado a Kazuha y ambos hablaban, aunque ella parecía no prestarle mucha atención.  
  
"Te noto apagada, ¿te ha pasado algo en el baño? Con Hattori-kun, quiero decir..." dijo Aoshi preocupado.  
  
"No...no, ¡claro que no!" Dijo Kazuha, sonriendo forzosamente. "¿Qué...me iba a pasar?"  
  
"No lo sé, por eso lo pregunto", dijo el chico. "Cuando te fuiste le miraste, y él te miró, como si algo hubiera pasado".  
  
"¿Heiji...él me miró?" Dijo Kazuha sorprendida.  
  
"Sí, como de reojo", dijo Aoshi arrepentido de haber dicho eso. Ella asintió y volvió a mirar al suelo. "Kazuha, yo...tengo que decirte algo..." La chcia le miró extrañada. "Fue verte en casa de Hattori-kun y...bueno...me gustaste, me gustaste mucho, me encantaría quedar contigo cuando esto acabe".  
  
"¿Cuándo...acabe?" Repitió Kazuha ausente.  
  
"Tú...me ves como un posible asesino, como él, ¿no?" Dijo Aoshi mirandola fijamente a los ojos. A Kazuha le hubiera gustado poder escapar de aquella mirada, pero no podía.  
  
"¿Lo...lo eres?" Preguntó sin saber muy bien por qué.  
  
"¿Me creerías si te dijera que no?" Kazuha asintió despacio. En ese momento todo fue deprisa para ella. Vio a Heiji entrar en la habitación acompañado de Shinichi y Ran. Su amigo la miró y justo en ese momento Aoshi la abrazó.  
  
[¿Por qué? ¡Justo ahora!], pensó horrorizada. La sonrisa que Heiji tenía en la cara se desvaneció y enseguida apartó la vista de ella.  
  
"Me alegra saberlo", le murmuró Aoshi, soltándola sonriendo. Kazuha se puso roja, sin saber como reaccionar. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, buscando el amuleto, pero lo que tocó fue la llave. Aquello le hizo sentirse fatal, como si estuviera traicionando a Heiji. [¿Lo estoy haciendo? ¿Se sentirá él traicionado? O...¿o no sentirá nada?], pensó desviando la mirada. Se fijó entonces en que Kaito la miraba, sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa extraña. "¿Han descubierto algo, detectives?"  
  
"Eh...vamos abanzando", dijo Shinichi sintiendose mal por su amigo. "Nos faltan algunos puntos por atar pero..."  
  
"Pero descubriremos al asesino", dijo Heiji con enfado. "Y lo lamentará mucho".  
  
[Hattori-kun desea que sea Aoshi-san], pensó Shinichi. [Espero que no diga más tonterias como esa...nos hace quedar como tontos].  
  
"Eso significa que Kid no es, ¿verdad?" Dijo Kaito con un notable cambio de humor.  
  
"Eso no significa..."  
  
"Sí, significa eso", dijo Heiji interrumpiendo a Shinichi.  
  
[Ay...que cruz], pensó Shinichi. "Bueno, por ahora no pensamos que sea él, pero no estamos muy seguros, ¿verdad?" La última palabra la añadió mirando a Heiji con enfado, que en ese momento pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
"Ehh...no, claro, no estamos seguros", dijo Heiji sonriendo de nuevo. "Pero pronto lo estaremos" [Y más te vale no ser tú, Aoshi...por tu propio bien], pensó el chico, mirando de nuevo a Aoshi con enfado, que le miraba igual de desafiante.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Uff, este capítulo ma costao, pero creo que quedo bien, ¿no? En fín, ya falta menos para aclarar todo el sunto y para que Kid vuelva a aparecer. Gracias por apoyarme tanto!!! Ahh, espero que me deis ideas, y si sospechais de alguno hacedmelo saber, eh??  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo: Heiji y Aoshi se miran con odio; Kaito de repente está contento; y Shinichi está reflexionando...¿quién es el asesino?¿Quién tiene la pulsera?¿Por qué sonire Kaito? Es el momento de hacer apuestas, ¡¡¡¡las espero!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seguid visitando mi grupo, encontrareis la dirección en mi perfil, ^^ . 


	7. Los descubrimientos de Shinichi, Heiji y...

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
"Ey, Ran, ¿me he perdido algo?" Le murmuró Shinichi, llevándola aparte. "¿Desde cuádno hay un ambiente tan tenso aquí?"  
  
"Desde que mataron a Hiroya-san", dijo la chica tocándose el hombro derecho como si le molestara.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntó extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Fue al abrir la puerta, cuando le di a Hattori-kun en la cara...le di fuerte porque pensé que el aire la empujaría, y me hice algo de daño. Pero no es nada", dijo sonriendo. Shinichi la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
"Explícamelo, lo del aire, quiero decir", dijo el chico prestandole atención. En ese momento se le acercó Kaito, sonriendo.  
  
"Oye detective Kudo, ¿habeis preguntado las coartadas?" Dijo como si fuera un experto en el tema.  
  
"No...", dijo Shinichi extrañado, pues lo había olvidado por completo. El chico fue hacia Heiji, mientras Kaito volvía a su sitio cerca de la puerta. "Hattori-kun, te necesito aquí, centrado, ¿vale?"  
  
"Estoy aquí, centrado", dijo su amigo sin entenderle.  
  
"No, tú ahora estás pendiente de otra persona", dijo Shinichi con enfado. "¿Sabes qué no hemos preguntado las coartadas?"  
  
"Sí, pero eso es porqué dieron por hecho que el asesino es Kid", dijo Heiji molesto. "No porqué yo no esté aquí". El joven de Tokyo suspiró y miró a los presentes.  
  
"Un momento de atención, por favor", dijo Shinichi finalmente. "Aún no me han dicho sus coartadas" dijo mirando a la familia Minesawa.  
  
"No estarás pensando que uno de nosotros..." dijo el señor Minesawa alterado.  
  
"Es pura rutina, tenemos que estar seguros", dijo Heiji algo enfadado aún. "¿Quién será el primero?"  
  
"Bueno...yo estaba paseando por el jardín, por el delantero, me gusta hacerlo. Cuando empezó a llover fui a la biblioteca hasta que bajé a deciros que fueramos a cenar", dijo el señor Minesawa. "Cuándo apareció Hiroya yo estaba con vosotros..."  
  
"Todos estabamos con vosotros", dijo Isako con enfado. "A mi me vinieron a buscar Ran-chan y Sonoko-chan a la habitación, preguntando por Kazuha- chan...yo la había visto un par de minutos antes en las escaleras, ¿verdad?" Dijo mirando a la chica.  
  
"Eh...sí, cuando me despedí de Aoshi", dijo Kazuha recordando lo que Isako le había dicho. [Ha besado a Isako...¿y después a mí? Pero...¿por qué?], pensó apesumbrada.  
  
"Después vino Aoko, estaba empapada y quería cambiarse", continuó Isako. Aoko asintió con la cabeza. "Y bajé. Yo también estaba con vosotros".  
  
"Yo estube solo", dijo Aoshi. "Dejé a Kazuha en las escaleras y me fui a buscar a alguien para decirle que ya habíamos vuelto, pero no había nadie, así que me fui a cambiar la ropa. Después vine al salón".  
  
"Muy bien, muchas gracias", dijo Shinichi amablemente. "Hattori-kun, creo que ya sé quien es, y cómo lo hizo" le susurró a su amigo de Osaka.  
  
"Ya...¿ya lo sabes?" Preguntó extrañado. El chico de Tokyo le miró asombrado y Heiji asintió. "Puede...puede que tengas razón, no estoy aquí..."  
  
"Cuándo te explique un par de cosas lo entenderás", dijo Shinichi intentando animar a su amigo. Mientras los dos chicos hablaban por lo bajini, Ran, aburrida, fue hacia Kazuha.  
  
"Lo siento, aun no he podido averiguar nada, pero Hattori-kun me dijo que después hablariamos", dijo Ran contenta. Kazuha se limitó a asentir. Aoko se acercó entonces a ellas.  
  
"Perdonad, tengo que ir al baño, pero no quiero ir sola, ¿me podeis acompañar?" Preguntó con timidez.  
  
"Claro", dijo Kazuha dejando la taza en la mesa, y caminando hacia la puerta con sus dos amigas.  
  
"Nosotras vamos al baño, ahora venimos", dijo Ran, que fue la última en salir.  
  
[Yo también necesito una excusa para salir...], pensaba Kaito mirando a su alrededor. En ese momento, pero, se fue la luz. [Vaya...esto es perfecto].  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Shinichi de pronto.  
  
"Se habrá ido la luz, por la tormenta", dijo Aoshi indiferente.  
  
"Yo iré a ver si las chicas están bien", dijo Kaito encendiendo una linterna. Los dos detectives asintieron, por lo que él se marchó.  
  
"Puede que hayan saltado los plomos", dijo el señor Minesawa.  
  
"Iré a ver", dijo Isako, marchándose también.  
  
"Que te acompañe tu hermano", dijo el hombre.  
  
"Eh...", dijo Aoshi no muy convencido. "Está bien".  
  
"No necesito que me acompañes, sé ir sola", dijo la joven cerrando al puerta tras ella.  
  
"¿Cuánto se tarda en ir a comprobar los fusibles, Minesawa-san?" Preguntó Heiji.  
  
"Pues..."  
  
"Unos veinte minutos", dijo Aoshi suspirando. "Están en una cabaña, en el jardín".  
  
"¿En el...?" Repitió Heiji asombrado.  
  
"¿Jardín?" Terminó Shinichi la pregunta, también sorprendido.  
  
"Sí, hace cinco años explotaron y se quemó gran parte de la casa. Además, murió una persona...desde entonces están allí", les explicó Aoshi. "No nos viene mal, porque casi nunca estamos aquí..."  
  
"Entiendo", dijo Shinichi asintiendo. El chico se giró hacia Heiji y le habló en voz baja, para que sólo él le escuchara. "Hattori-kun, presta atención en lo que voy a decirte...cuando vuelva la luz, podremos explicar cómo mataron a Hiroya-san, y quién lo hizo".  
  
*****  
  
Kaito cruzó el recibidor, otra gran sala, y fue al baño de la planta baja, pues sabía que las chicas no habrían ido al de arriba. En la puerta, Aoko esperaba mirando al suelo. El chico no pudo evitar sonreir, todo iba cómo él quería.  
  
"Ey, Aoko, ¿a quién esperas?"  
  
"Kaito, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó extrañada. "Espero a Ran, que está en el baño, y a Kazuha, que ha ido a por una linterna que tenía en su maleta".  
  
"Yo venía a ver si estabais bien, como se ha ido la luz...", explicó él. De pronto escuchó unos pasos rápidos salir, pero su compañera no pareció advertirlo. [¿Era Kazuha?], el chico alumbró al final del pasillo, pero allí no había nadie. Entonces escuchó una puerta cerrarse. "¿Quién...?"  
  
"Esa debe ser Kazuha, que ha salido de su habitación", dijo Aoko sin darle importancia.  
  
"Sí...claro...", dijo Kaito no muy seguro. [Bueno, hora de ponerse en marcha, si mal no recuerdo, tengo veinte minutos...].  
  
*****  
  
"Entonces..." murmuró Heiji entendiendolo todo por fín. "Claro, ¡todo encaja! Kid en los pasadizos, el hilo de pescar, el supuesto aire de la habitación, las fotos...vaya, no fue tan difícil".  
  
"Claro, te lo acabo de explicar yo", suspiró Shinichi. "El caso es que no tenemos pruebas..."  
  
"Sí, sí las tenemos. Tubo que darse prisa estirando el hilo de pescar", dijo Heiji sonriendo satisfecho. Su compañero asintió también contento. "Entonces, sólo hay que esperar veinte minutos".  
  
"Más exactamente, cinco minutos", dijo Shinichi. En ese momento apareció Ran gritando y asustada. "¡Ran! ¿Ocurre algo?" La chica pudo verle gracias a varias velas que Aoshi había puesto, por lo que corrió hacia él y le abrazó.  
  
"¡Aoko-chan y Kazuha-chan!" Gritó nerviosa. "No las encuentro por ninguna parte, ¡al salir del baño ya no estaban!"  
  
"¿Qué?" Dijeron Aoshi y Heiji al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¡Kazuha!" El chico de Osaka corrió hacia la puerta. De rponto chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. En ese momento volvió la luz, y todo vieron a Heiji en el suelo, encima de Kazuha, que le miraba extrañada.  
  
"¿Se puede saber qué haces?¡Quita de encima pervertido!" Gritó Kazuha empujándole. Su compañero se elvantó con la cara roja y la ayudó a levantarse.  
  
"Ka...Kazuha-chan, ¿dónde estabas?¿Y Aoko-chan?" Dijo Ran extrañada.  
  
"Aoko-chan se encontraba mal y Kuroba-kun la ha acompañado a su habitación", explicó la chica sonriendo. "Perdonadme, no quería preocuparos".  
  
"Vaya...", suspiró Shinichi más tranquilo.  
  
"Serás tonta...desaparecer de pronto sin decir nada a nadie", dijo Heiji con enfado.  
  
"Estaba con Aoko-chan y Kuroba-kun, ya te lo he dicho", dijo Kazuha con el mismo humor.  
  
"¿Cómo es que estás mojada?" Le preguntó Aoshi extrañado.  
  
"Pues...es que estaba el balcón abierto y lo cerré, para que Aoko-chan no se pusiera peor", dijo sonriendole.  
  
"Ya está, habían saltado los plomos", dijo Isako entrando. Al ver a Kazuha la miró extrañada. "¿Ya...ya habeis vuelto?"  
  
"Sí, pero Aoko-chan no se encuentra bien y está descansando. Kuroba-kun está con ella", dijo Kazuha contenta.  
  
"Ah...claro", dijo Isako, sonriendo también. "Iré a ver cómo está..."  
  
"No hace falta, ya te he dicho que está con Kuroba-kun", dijo Kazuha de nuevo, más seria.  
  
"Bueno, si son ustedes tan amables de acompañarnos al baño dónde ocurrió todo...mi compañero y yo les explicaremos todo lo relacionado con Hiroya- san", dijo Shinichi sonriendo. Menos Heiji, todos le miraron asombrados.  
  
"¿Ya lo habeis descubierto?" Preguntó el señor Minesawa.  
  
"Sí, así que vayamos todos arriba", dijo Heiji sonriente. "Y lo entenderán".  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: Vuestra última oportunidad de descibrar el enigma, y para que veais que no soy tan mala, ahí van algunas cosas que teneis que tener en cuenta:  
  
--Para descubrir al asesino: la explicación de Aoko en los primeros capítulos acerca de las personalidades de los Minesawa; la explosión de hace cinco años; las fotos; la aparición de Kid en los pasadizos; la puerta de una de las habitaciones que tapa el pasadizo; el hilo de pescar enredado en la soga.  
  
--Para descubrir la pulsera y a Kid: la relación Aoshi-Kazuha; la llave; la sonrisa de Kaito.  
  
Recordad que ambas cosas están relacionadas. Venga, ánimo y a ver quien descubre el montaje!!!^^  
  
Y en el próximo capítulo: Ahora sí, Shinichi, Heiji y Kaito se han puesto serios, y están a punto de desvelar más de un secreto, ¿cuales?¿Qué hacen Kaito y Aoko?¿Kazuha en peligro? ¡¡¡Kid reaparece!!! Vuestra última oportunidad de descubrir al asesino. ¡¡¡¡¡R&R!!!!!  
  
Seguid visitando mi grupo, encontrareis la dirección en mi perfil, ^^ . (Me alegro de q te guste Silver Lady, sigo esperando q te apuntes...:p) 


	8. Shinichi y Heiji vs Kaitou Kid

EL ROBO DE KID EN OSAKA, by Kazuha Hattori  
  
Heiji y Shinichi descolgaron a Hiroya-san y mantuvieron la puerta del pasadizo abierta, para que todos vieran bien la demostración.  
  
"Hattori-kun y yo nos metimos en los pasadizos a eso de las cinco de la tarde", empezó Shinichi. "Entramos por mi habitación, él fue a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. Enseguida topé con el final, que daba a una habitación pequeña y vacía, llena de polvo. En ese momento escuché a alguien abriendo la puerta y me escondí en el armario con la mala suerte de no poder ver quien era. Esa persona entró en el pasadizo y fue entonces cuado llamé a Hattori-kun por un transmisor".  
  
"Pensamos que si uno de ustedes me veían merodeando por ahí podría enfadarse, así que empecé a correr buscando una salida...por supuesto había una, en la trama final que es toda recta, que daba a la habitación de una de las chicas pero que yo no vi ya que no conozco los pasadizos", continuó Heiji. "La persona que me seguía empezó a correr detrás mía, pero yo encontré el final antes y caí en el cuerto de baño, dónde estaba Kazuha". Todos miraron a la chica, que asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"¿La persona que te seguía era el asesino?" Preguntó Sonoko extrañada.  
  
"En realidad, había dos personas siguiendome, pero yo no lo sabía puesto que sólo una corría", dijo Heiji. "Y esa persona era Hiroya-san, que huía del asesino".  
  
"¿Qué?" Exclamaron todos.  
  
"Exacto, Hiroya-san debió escuchar a Hattori-kun y corrió hacia él, pero como no lo sabía..." dijo Shinichi. "Heiji cayó e inmediatamente después la puerta se cerró. Al poco tiempo llegó Hiroya-san, pero el asesino conocía el atajo de la habitación de las chicas y llegó antes de que accionara la palanca. Ahogó a Hiroya-san, con la misma cuerda, le puso la soga al cuello y..."  
  
"Es imposible", le interrumpió Aoshi. "La palanca está justo enfrente, no se puede accionar sin caer, y el mismo Hattori-kun dice que no vio a nadie".  
  
"Eso es porque no había nadie cuando el pasadizo se abrió", dijo Heiji mirando al chico sonriente.  
  
"¿Cómo...que no había nadie?" Repitió Isako extrañada.  
  
"Para hacer que el cuerpo cayera, sólo necesitaba hilo de pescar", Shinichi mostró un trozo. "Como este...basta con pasar el hilo por la palanca, enrollar un trozo a la soga, mantenerlo en tensión hasta la habitación de las chicas y atarlo al pomo de la puerta".  
  
"¿Al pomo?" Repitió el señor Minesawa.  
  
"Exacto, después sólo hay que esperar a que alguien abra la puerta y te vea allí. Tienes coartada y dejas de ser sospechoso", dijo Heiji. "Pasemos a la práctica", dijo mirando a Shinichi, que asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Al poco tiempo lo vieron atando una almohada a una nueva cuerda y pasando el hilo de pescar tal cómo lo había dicho.  
  
"Ahora la puerta está cerrada", dijo Shinichi. "Sonoko, ven a la habitación y abre la puerta".  
  
"¡Sí!" Dijo la chica corriendo hacia allí.  
  
"Pero...se vería el hilo, ¿no?" Preguntó Isako mientras esperaban.  
  
"No, y ahora verás por qué", dijo Shinichi sonriendo. De pronto, cuando Sonoko abrió la puerta, el hilo dejó de estar en tensión y la palanca volvió a su sitio, cosa que habría abierto la salida del pasadizo. "El cuerpo cae y con el peso rompe el hilo, que se queda enrollado en la cuerda", dijo Shinichi, mientras eso ocurría. Todos miraron arriba sin salir de su asombro. "Después recoges el hilo de la puerta antes de salir con la persona que te da la coartada y listo".  
  
"Vaya..." murmuró Ran asombrada.  
  
"¿Y quién se supone que hizo eso?" Preguntó Sonoko tras Shinichi.  
  
"La única persona que estuvo en su habitación durante ese tiempo", dijo Shinichi. "Fuiste tú, ¡Isako-chan!" Todos se giraron hacia la chica asombrados. "Cuándo Ran fue a preguntarte si habías visto a Kazuha-chan la puerta dio un fuerte estirón que le hizo daño, ya que en ese momento caía el cuerpo de Hiroya-san. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kazuha-chan vio el cuerpo y gritó. El suficiente para ver a Aoko entrar y recoger el hilo de pescar, después corriste escaleras abajo para estar con nosotros cuando Kazuha-chan gritara. Al fín y al cabo, sabías que se estaba duchando, ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"Isako...", dijo Aoshi al parecer sin sorpresa alguna, más bien con pena.  
  
"Supongo que tienes pruebas, ¡no puedes acusarme sin tener pruebas!" Gritó la chica nerviosa.  
  
"Las pruebas están en tu mano", dijo Heiji suspirando. "Tuviste que dar un estirón fuerte para recoger el hilo y debes tener la marca...¿puedes enseñarnos tus manos?" La chica permaneció allí de pie, petrificada, hasta que se dejó caer al suelo, quedándose de rodillas.  
  
"Lo tenía todo previsto...la aparición de Kid, el apagón, el aniversario...", decía al chica mirando al suelo.  
  
"¿El...aniversario?" Repitió Ran extrañada.  
  
"Sí, hoy hace cinco años de aquella explosión en la que murieron varias personas, ¿verdad?" Dijo Shinichi, aún arriba con Sonoko. "Más concretamente murieron el señor y la señora Minesawa, ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"Pero, Minesawa-san...", dijo Sonoko mirando al hombre.  
  
"Es un actor. Por eso no hay fotos de su mujer, porque en las que aparecía, Minesawa-san siempre estaba con ella", dijo Heiji. "Además, Aoko-chan nos dijo que era un hombre muy reserbado, que siempre estaba en su habitación, tal vez con su mujer enferma; y este hombre nos dijo que siempre le había gustado pasear por el jardín. Dudo que el verdadero Minesawa-san saliera mucho de la casa".  
  
"No salía nunca", dijo Aoshi entristecido. "Estaba tan deprimido que provocó la explosión y murió junto a mi madre..."  
  
"También murio otra persona Aoshi, ¿no lo recuerdas?" Dijo Isako mirando a su hermano con enfado. "Mi prometido, Kazuma...¡Hiroya y tú lo matasteis! ¡Le dijisteis que entrara para ver si nuestros padres estaban bien y quedó encerrado, por eso murió!"  
  
"¿Por eso le has matado?" Dijo Aoshi con cierto pánico. "Serás idiota...Kazuma te dejó tirada, se largó esa noche con una bolsa llena de dinero, ¡Hiroya y yo fingimos su muerte para que no sufrieras!" Su hermana empezó entonces a llorar.  
  
"Y pensar que...que quería hacerte daño...matando a la persona que querías... perdoname Aoshi, y tú Kazuha-chan" dijo Isako. Las miradas se centraron en ese instante en Kazuha, que permanecía de pie, junto a la puerta. "¿Por qué no...me delataste?" Heiji miró a Kazuha extrañado, cayendo en la cuenta de que nada colgaba de su cuello. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par y se agachó frente a Isako, cogiendola por los hombros nervioso.  
  
"¿Y Kazuha?¿Dónde está?¿Qué le has hecho?" Gritó preocupado.  
  
"Ha...Hattori-kun, ¿qué dices?" Dijo Shinichi extrañado. "Kazuha-chan es..."  
  
"Tranquilo detective, tu novia está bien", dijo Kazuha tras él, en la puerta, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. "Isako la llevó a la cabaña y la colgó, deberias estar agradecido a Aoshi...si no le hubiera dado la llave yo no habría ido tras Kazuha".  
  
"¿Cómo dices?" Dijo Aoshi extrañado. Kazuha levantó entonces las manos y mostró la llave en una, y la pulsera en otra. "Tú eres..."  
  
"¡Kid!" Dijo Sonoko contenta.  
  
"Exacto...fue astuto, guardar la pulsera en la cabaña y darle la llave a Kazuha, me costó trabajo encontrarla, pero lo conseguí", Kid, aún disfrazado de Kazuha, sonrió y bajó las manos. "Lamento tener que irme así, decidle hola a Aoko de mi parte, es una pena que esté dormida". De pronto tiró una bomba de luz que les cegó. "Kazuha está bien, duerme en la habitación junto con Aoko y Kaito...volveremos a vernos detectives". Cuando volvieron a ver Kid ya no estaba. Heiji salió corriendo en direción a la habitación. Al llegar, vio a Kaito intentando despertar a Aoko. En otra cama, estaba Kazuha durmiendo.  
  
"¡Kazuha!" Dijo el chico más tranquilo, corriendo hacia dónde ella estaba.  
  
"¿Ha pasado algo Hattori-kun?" Preguntó Kaito mirándole extrañado.  
  
"Ya lo resolvimos todo, es una pena que os lo perdierais", dijo Heiji sonriente.  
  
[Sí, claro], pensó Kaito contento. [Vaya forma de correr...casi me pilla. Pero fue divertido].  
  
"¿Heiji?" Dijo Kazuha abriendo los ojos despacio. "Es Isako-chan...ella me cogió y..."  
  
"Ya, lo sé, tranquila", dijo Heiji sonriendo.  
  
"¿Qué hago en la cama?¿Y qué haces tú conmigo?" La cara de Kazuha se volvió roja de pronto. "¡Eres un pervertido!¡Fuera de mi cama!"  
  
"Oye Kazuha no te equivoques", dijo Heiji con enfado. "Encima de que me preocupo por ti..."  
  
"Después de lo que hiciste en el baño...yo de ti no me fio", dijo la chica empujándole, para tirarle de la cama.  
  
"Creo que deberíamos dejarles solos", murmuró Aoko mirando a Kaito.  
  
"Oye, ¿crees que tú y yo discutiremos tanto cuando seamos novios?" Dijo Kaito saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras él.  
  
"Llevas todo el tiempo así, ¿por qué no hablas claro en lugar de insinuar tanto?" Dijo su compañera algo molesta.  
  
"Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería un empresario rico y guapo", se quejó él. "Además, yo no quiero tener novia, quiero tener mujer", dijo sonriendo.  
  
"¿Mu...mujer?" Repitió Aoko con la cara roja.  
  
"Exacto, así que tendremos que esperar a que cumplas la mayoría de edad para casarnos", dijo Kaito contento. "Entonces nos casaremos y estaremos juntos siempre".  
  
"Cinco meses", dijo Aoko. Su amigo le miró extrañado. "Mi cumpleaños es dentro de cinco meses, tienes hasta entonces para contarme tu secreto o no me casaré contigo, ¿entendido?" Dicho esto la chica se fue hacia donde estaban los demás.  
  
"Claro, cinco meses es mucho...espero no tener secreto para entonces", pensó Kaito en voz alta, contento, siguiendo a su amiga.  
  
*****  
  
Varias horas más tardes, cuando amaneció, llegó la policía y se llevaron a Isako. El padre de Aoko fue a buscarles a ella y a Kaito, que les dijo a Shinichi y a Heiji que les llamaría un día para ir a dar una vuelta todos juntos. Para sorpresa de Sonoko, Makoto había ido a buscarla y aunque se había ofrecido a llevarles, Shinichi y Ran insistieron en que irían en metro. Así, en la estación, Heiji y Kazuha se despedían de ellos. Ran acababa de contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado mientras ella había estado insconsciente.  
  
"Pobre Isako-chan...", murmuró Kazuha. "Se pasó cinco años pensando que sus hermanos habían matado a su prometido".  
  
"Sí, a mi también me dio pena", dijo Ran distraida. "Por lo visto estuvo toda la tarde por los pasadizos, siguiendo a un Kid que no existía y nunca había estado allí".  
  
[Toda la tarde], pensó Kazuha contenta. [No pudo besar a Heiji...se lo inventó]. La chica miró de reojo a su amigo. "Menos mal que Kid estaba allí, si fuera por ti ya estaría muerta".  
  
"Eso te pasa por meterte en lios...", dijo Heiji de mal humor. "Y no te quejes, me di cuenta de que no eras tú sino Kid quien estaba con nosotros..."  
  
"¿Cómo te diste cuenta Hattori-kun?" Le preguntó Shinichi.  
  
"Kazuha llevaba una camisa muy escotada", dijo Heiji indiferente. "Cuando lleva camisas de esas se le ve el amuleto colgando. Kid no llevaba nada colgando del cuello".  
  
"Menuda tontería", dijo Kazuha, intentando hacerle enfadar.  
  
"Vamos Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun también lo pasó mal", dijo Ran riendo.  
  
"Sí, estaba muy celoso de Aoshi-san", dijo Shinichi también sonriendo.  
  
"¡Yo no estaba celoso!" Se quejó su amigo, mirándole con enfado.  
  
"¿Estás seguro?" Insistió Shinichi con los ojos entrecerrados. Para sorpresa de los tres, Heiji puso aquella sonrisa que todos conocían ya a la perfección.  
  
"Segurísimo, no tenía motivos para estarlo, Kazuha me lo dejó bien claro en el baño", dijo contento el chico de Osaka. La cara de Kazuha se puso roja, mientras Ran reía; Shinichi le miró sin entenderle. "Sí, Kudo-kun, me refiero cuando en el baño Kazuha resbaló y entonces..."  
  
"¡Callate!" Gritó Kazuha interrumpiéndole. "¡No digas nada o el próximo caso que investiguen será el de tu muerte idiota!"  
  
"Antes..." El chico se acercó a ella sonriendo. "¡Tendrás que cogerme!" Heiji le dio entonces un corto beso en los labios y salió después corriendo.  
  
"¡Tendrás cara!" Gritó Kazuha corriendo tras él. "¡Cuándo te coja...!" La chica le dio alcance y, para su sorpresa, Heiji pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de su cuello, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica y caminando como si fuera con su novia y no con una amiga.  
  
"Adios, Kudo-kun, ya te llamaré para quedar" dijo el chico, saludándole con la otra mano y marchándose sin soltar a Kazuha.  
  
"Me he perdido algo", dijo Shinichi sin salir de su asombro. "Lo del baño, seguro que pasó algo, pero, ¿qué?"  
  
"¿Aún no lo sabes?" Dijo Ran riendo, cogiendo las manos del chico haciendo que rodearan su cintura, y poniendo sus manos tras el cuello del joven. "En el baño se pelearon, Kazuha-chan resbaló y Hattori-kun la cogió así...¿sabes que hizo después?"  
  
"¿Lo qué voy a hacer yo ahora?" Dijo Shinichi sonriendo, acercándose a ella para después besarla hasta que Ran se separó.  
  
"¿Y sabes qué hizo Kazuha-chan, y le demostró a Hattori-kun que no tenía por qué preocuparse?"  
  
"Lo que tú vas a hacer", dijo Shinichi.  
  
"Muy bien, detective", dijo Ran contenta, besándole. En aquel momento sentía que era la persona más afortunada del mundo...  
  
FIN  
  
Con cariño: Kazuha Hattori  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora: En fín, un Fan Fiction más terminado, que pena, parece que fue ayer cuando empecé con el de "Reunión en Hokkaido"... Bueno, no me voy a poner dramática. Espero que os haya gustado la resolución del misterio, la aparición de Kid, y el final que tanto me ha costado hacer(he escrito cerca de diez finales posibles, espero que os guste el que he decidido poner, xD). Pues bueno, muchas gracias por leer mis historias y por apoyarme, espero que os hayais divertido leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo(excepto dos días en los que no estaba inspirada y me subía por las paredes, me he divertido). Ahh, a todos los que habeis leido mi minific "El accidente de Kazuha", me alegro de que os haya gustado, sé que soy un poco perversa y que tendría que estar prohibido mandar a cualquier personaje de Detective Conan al hospital, pero es que me dio la vena, jejeje. Silver Lady, gracias por la información del cómic, ya lo he cambiado, sigo esperando q te apuntes eh? :p Y aunque haya terminado no os olvideis de vuestra opinión final: ¡¡¡¡R&R!!!!  
  
Y en el próximo Fan Fiction: ¿Qué?¿Otro fanfic más? Pues...no lo tengo muy claro. Dejadme vuestra opinión, ¿vale? Escribir sabiendo que hay gente que espera la continuación es más motivador que si no lo sabes, así que decidme cosas mediante los reviews, ya sea que quereis que escriba más o que no vuelva a tocar el ordenador, ¿ok? Muchos besos a todos, y gracias de nuevo!!!!  
  
Seguid visitando mi grupo, encontrareis la dirección en mi perfil, ^^ . (Os espero a todos) 


End file.
